


Today's Episode Brought to You by the Letter 'M'

by MajaLi



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajaLi/pseuds/MajaLi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley gets a Twitter. (No, <a href="http://www.twitter.com/#!/BradleyJames">really</a>.)</p><p>ETA 3/24/11: As of today, Bradley's Twitter is no longer Bradley_m_James, but just BradleyJames. :( But it was true for a little while! ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today's Episode Brought to You by the Letter 'M'

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to state for the record that this is all jtsbbsps_dk's fault, and would NEVER have happened without her. :) ♥

@[bradleyjames](http://twitter.com/#!/bradleyjames)?

Taken.

@[bradley_james](http://twitter.com/#!/bradley_james)?

Taken.

@[itsmebradley](http://twitter.com/#!/itsmebradley)?

Taken, and…really? A picture of him? Bradley leaned back and huffed – it was a stupid picture anyway, he'd choose a better one and show them _all_ – and Angel seized the opportunity to lean over his shoulder and start typing.

@bradleylovescol—

"Stop that!" Bradley batted her hands away before she could finish. "You," he pointed an accusatory finger. "You have absolutely no respect for my professional reputation, do you?"

"Not at all," she replied cheerfully, patting Bradley's arm when he dropped his head onto the countertop with a groan. "There, there, I'm sure you'll think of one. Otherwise, who knows how many thousand Merlin fans will keep on thinking you've nothing better to do with your time than go bowling and complain about the World Cup?"

"Hatechu. The _most_ ," grumbled Bradley, and didn't look up until Angel dug through her freezer and brought him back an ice cream sundae.

* * *

 **From: Bradley Stop Changing Your Name In My Contacts List**   
_Do you have a Twitter?_

 **From: Bradley Stop Changing Your Name In My Contacts List**   
_Colin._

 **From: Bradley Stop Changing Your Name In My Contacts List**   
_Colin._

 **From: Bradley Stop Changing Your Name In My Contacts List**   
_Coliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin._

 **From: My Colin**   
_No. Why? (Sorry, was in the shower.)_

 **From: Bradley Stop Changing Your Name In My Contacts List**   
_Morning jogs are inhumane, did you know that? You ought to stop. Why not?_

 **From: My Colin**   
_Not all of us get to keep fit swinging a sword around on television. And why do you?_

 **From: Bradley Stop Changing Your Name In My Contacts List**   
_Oh, so you think I'm fit? ;D_

 **From: My Colin**   
_Shush, you. What's your account, then?_

 **From: Bradley Stop Changing Your Name In My Contacts List**   
_Dunno yet. All mine are taken! Imposters._

 **From: My Colin**   
_Someone's taken ScruffyShinyHairedSpud? I'm impressed, mate, you may have found your soulmate._

 **From: Bradley Stop Changing Your Name In My Contacts List**   
_…I no longer hate Angel the most_

* * *

Bradley forgot about the whole thing until the first day of filming, when he came back to his trailer to find a yellow sticky note stuck discreetly to the edge of his desk.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/maja_li/pic/0001y798/)

  
As Bradley blinked at it, bewildered, his phone buzzed.

 **From: My Colin**   
_The 'm' is for Morgan_

 **From: Bradley Stop Changing Your Name In My Contacts List**   
_What?!_

 **From: My Colin**   
_...if you've already forgotten about[that article in the Gay Times](http://mehhhhrrrrlin.tumblr.com/post/2158975886/gaytimes-magazine-does-merlin-hurhurhur), my heart will be absolutely shattered._

 **From: Bradley Stop Changing Your Name In My Contacts List**   
_Darling! A proposal? So soon?_

 **From: My Colin**   
_Not if someone doesn't erase the incriminating evidence from his phone this instant._

 **From: Bradley Stop Changing Your Name In My Contacts List**   
_Yes! Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!_

 **From: My Colin**   
_You'd have made a terrible Jane Bennet, Rosamund Pike was much more convincing._

 **From: Bradley Stop Changing Your Name In My Contacts List**   
_Get your pekry arse over hre and Ill show yu 'more convicngig,' Morgan._

 **From: My Colin**   
_Dear god, what have I inflicted on the Twitterverse? I TAKE IT ALL BACK._

 **From: Bradley Stop Changing Your Name In My Contacts List**   
_Typing one-handed is hard._

 **From: My Colin**   
_You are foul and I have absolutely no idea what I ever saw in you._

 **From: Bradley Stop Changing Your Name In My Contacts List**   
_Liar. You love me. I have proof! :D :D :D_

* * *

Later – much, much later – Bradley was woken up by the insistent buzzing of his cell phone. He fumbled for it with the arm flung over Colin's chest, only to realize that Colin was sitting up and Bradley's phone was between on the bed between them. Colin, his face lit eerily by the glow from his own phone, studiously ignored Bradley as he flicked out the keyboard and opened the new text.

 **From: My Colin**   
_Yes._

Bradley's grin all but lit the room. He plucked Colin's phone from his grip, dropped them both on the floor, and wrapped his arms around Colin's waist, hauling Colin down on top of him with a yelp.

"You are so _very_ lucky we have the morning off, tomorrow."

 _-end-_


End file.
